It all started with condoms and lube
by hpdm8
Summary: Sasuke, the ladies' man, decides to find some condoms and lube for his next encounter but he meets the blonde he has unconsciously been searching for all his life. Not that he knew or anything. I. TERRIBLE WITH SUMMS!
1. Sasuke's Encounter

**AGH! It seems I need to update Serious Red-head and stuff but yeah just send me reviews or PMs telling me which fics to update plz and I'll get to them when I can just to let you guys know I've had a cold for a week now so yeah... DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO**

* * *

"Sasu...ah-ahh!" The blonde screamed as the other snaked his hand in between the long legs.

"It's ok. I'm here no need to worry." The both of them panted as the raven named Sasuke slowly slid in. He waited a few minutes until he heard, "M-move, Sasuke-AHHH!" The raven started thrusting up into the tight hole.

"Sa-Sasu! M-more! Please!" The other kissed up the blonde's jaw and slid down the soft neck, at which he started sucking on a particular spot. The blonde moaned loudly as the thrusts got faster.

"Shh do you want your parents to hear us?" The other blushed at the thought of being caught with their current naughty activities.

"N-no..." "Then relax and stay quiet." The blonde nodded before the raven took a delicate pink nub into his mouth. He let his tongue quickly flick at the nub before biting it gently.

"Ah-ahhh!" The body beneath the raven's arched up. "Sasu...so good..nh" "And there's more to come, Ino."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beautiful onyx eyes blinked as a ray of sunlight that had escaped through the curtains, shone directly onto his eye.

"Ow." He grimaced. He looked down to face the platinum blonde hair that was scattered around the blankets and pillows before gently tapping a shoulder and shaking the limp figure. No response except for light snoring.

'Ne, it's better to get up first at times like these.' The raven thought as he picked up his clothes that were thrown across the room the previous night. He quickly pulled up his pants and boxers before sliding his hoodie over his naked torso and lifting up the hood over his head. He took one last glance back to the other's figure before reaching for doorknob, opening the door and slipping out without making a noise. He stealthly exited the apartment and made his way to the convenience store a couple blocks away from the apartment buildings. As he walked, he whistled a little tune.

'Let's see, I have a date with Ms. Double Bun tomorrow and Bubblegum-haired Forehead this Friday. What about for Saturday and Sunday? Hm, I should still get some more lube and condoms for the next couple nights. Ha! To think, a noble Uchiha like me actually has the weekend off! Well, maybe I should catch another blonde today and make arrangements for Sunday night.' He thought as he caught sight of his destination. He entered the little store before walking over to the drugs and health aisle. As he quickly made work of selecting his favorite brand of lube and condoms, he didn't notice a shadow looming over him before he turned around only to come face to face with lively ocean blue eyes.

"Need help with anything sir?" The Uchiha took a step back as soon as he recovered from shock of seeing such gracious azure eyes.

"Um, sir? Are you ok?" confusion painted the blonde's angelic face. "H-huh? Oh, n-no I'm fine." 'Damn me for stuttering. But God, he's really hot.' "Ok then, well my name's Naruto so if you need anything just find me. And I mean 'anything'."

He winked before turning around and helping a little boy that seemed lost in the candy aisle. 'Did he just flirt with me?' Sasuke thought before turning around and continuing his previous activities that had been interrupted by the blonde cutie. The blush still stuck to his cheeks after he chose everything he needed. While Sasuke was distracted with looking over his schedule for the day, Naruto rang him up.

"Well, you seem to have a fine taste for condom brands, this brand being one of the most expensive out of them not that there are that many." Sasuke looked up in shock to see a bright grin faced toward him. Sasuke's face flushed once again."U-um right." He looked away.

"Well, if you don't mind, wanna make a deal? I'll take 30% off your total if you give me your number? How about it?" Naruto's grin grew a little at Sasuke's nod. "Yeah, sure... Do you have a piece of paper and a pen maybe?" Naruto handed him the items. Sasuke quickly scribbled his number alon with his name. "Sasuke, huh? I like it." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed once again. "Y-yeah..."

"Anyway, that will be $16.49." Sasuke paid the blonde as said blonde gathered all the items into a plastic bag. "Here you go, Sasuke! Come again!" "Yeah, sure... SEE YA!" and with that, he ran out the doors with his bags.

'W-what was that?!' Sasuke sighed before taking out his earphones and playing some music for his long walk back to his apartment.

'Well, at least I found someone for Sunday' he thought with a smirk. 'Seems Sunday will be more fun than I thought.'

**OK SO IN THIS STORY, SASUKE IS BI. And did I get u guys in the beginning? HAHA I suck at those type of scenes XD. So anyway I've been really tired lately cuz of school and some other drama with my best friend. She recently has been cutting and I honestly think she's being influenced by her boyfriend, even though she complains, saying that he isn't. Ugh I really hate him. ANYWAY REVIEWS PLZ! I would really like to hear what u guys have to say. :)**


	2. Phone Call, Hurry Up!

**Hi so the last chap was pretty fun so I decided to post another chap and yeah! Review plz!**

* * *

'SHIT! What the hell am I even doing?!' Sasuke was frustrated. Here he was, sitting on the couch, simply staring at his cell phone, hoping that the phone would ring and the one who called him was that one blonde with azure eyes.

"Come on, please call..." Sasuke felt like an idiot. "AGH! Seriously, what the fuck could possibly take so long?!" 'First, he flirts with me, then he winks at me, and then he asks for my number and then he doesn't even fucking call?! The hell?!'

"THATS IT! I'M TAKING A SHOWER!" He stands up and stomps up the stairs, makes his way to the towels cupboard, taking what he needs, and then stomps to the restroom, cursing as he slips on a towel that had already been on the restroom floor. He puts up his towels and starts to turn the shower handle when a loud ring from the living room makes him jump. He runs frantically out the restroom, jumps down the staircase (he doesnt run down, he literally jumps down the whole flight)and sprints for the phone, grabbing it and belly flopping on the couch. He instantly presses the answer button.

"Hello?" "Hey, Sasuke! It's Kiba! I need to ask you about-*beep*" Sasuke hangs up the phone. 'SERIOUSLY?!' His phone rings again. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT, KIBA?!" He yells into the phone. "What are you shouting for?" A sweet husky voice asks. "A-ah! I'm sorry, that was my friend. He called me a little while ago and I thought it was him. Is this Naruto, by any chance?" "Oh it's fine and yeah. So what's up?" Sasuke could practically feel the grin from the other line. "Oh, nothing really. I'm just sitting here with the TV on. I was actually about to take shower. What about you?" 'Ugh, TV. Why would anyone watch that unless they're bored?' Sasuke said in his head.

Obviously, Sasuke didn't really care much for tv and whenever he saw or read posts or acticles or something about people being addicted to tv, he would always ask what was it about tv that made it addicting?

"Oh, same here actually. One of my best friends is here right now so I couldn't call you earlier. Sorry about that..." Naruto raised his hand and scratched the back of his head.

"No no it's fine." "Ok cool so can I call you after my shower? You know, like so I can talk to you longer?" Sasuke agreed. "Yeah me too so in about thirty minutes, k?" "yeah see ya." "hn" Sasuke quickly hung up.

'W-what is this? I-I've felt this before but somehow... It's different.' An image of Naruto popped into his head. Said blonde was naked with only a collar around his tan neck and a leash connected. He was sprawled onto the bed, legs spread wide open for Sasuke only. He was panting and moaning as a vibrator hummed softly in his hole. "AGHN SASUKE, PLEASE!" Naruto's back arched in delight. "I-it feels so good! Ahn!"

'Why doesn't he just cum? I'm not even touching him and yet he's in so much pleasure and-' His eyes widened. There around the blonde's base was a silver cockring that vibrated as well. "SASUKE! please take it off! I-It really hurts... AH!" Naruto moaned even more when Sasuke walked over and pushed the vibrator in deeper.

"Ahn! Sasuke more! Please more!" Sasuke picked up the remote and turned the vibrator up to level 5 from 3. "N-AHHH! SASU! Ahn!" *BAM* "Wha-what the-?!" Sasuke glared at the door he just ran into. 'Ow!... Oh great.' Sasuke looked down and glared at the bulge sticking out from his boxers.

'Shit. Cold shower it is ugh.' He walked through the door, setting up his towels and extra clothes on the rail and turned on the shower. He waited until the water turned warm before stepping in and taking some shampoo into his hand. He lathered the shampoo on his head and through his hair before rinsing off an doing the same with conditioner. Once the conditioner was rinsed out, he lowered the shower handle, turning the water to cold. He once again looked at his still hard erection and sighed. He took hold of the organ and moaned.

"Ahn...N-Naruto..." He slid his hand up and down, enjoying the feeling of the heat and pressure. The pad of his index finger rubbed the slit. "AH! AH AH AH!" Soon enough, Sasuke started bucking into his fists. The thrusts got faster as Sasuke used his free hand to play with his right nipple. "Naruto! OH!" Sasuke felt a tingling sensation in his stomach.

"I-I'm-! AH!" White sticky liquid spurt over his chest and stomach. "Wh-what's happening to me?" *sigh* Sasuke turned the water to warm again and washed himself off. After a rinse, he turns the shower off and drys up. He picks up his clothes and puts them up. As he walks (walks) down the stairs, he drys his hair. *ding* He looks at his cell that he seemed to have left on the couch after he chat with Naruto. He quickly types in the passcode and checks his recents texts.

"HEY SASUKE YOU DONE WITH YOUR SHOWER? THERE'S SOMETHING I WANT TO TALK ABOUT! ;)" 'Heh, dobe.' He looks for Naruto's number on his recents and calls him. There was a couple ringings before Naruto answered. They talked for while, Sasuke noticing how much they have in common, the fact that Kiba actually tried setting the two together without them knowing, and shit like that.

"Hey,Sasuke. Um, you got my text right?" "Hn." "Ok, I want to talk to you about something." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot." "Well, um you see, um maybe we can meet up tomorrow? I have the weekend off and I have nothing to do so... Yeah you free?" Sasuke thinks about it for a minute. "Yeah I think so. I don't have anything planned for Sunday either..."

"Great! Ok so what time do you want to meet up?" Naruto asks. "I think maybe around 10 am? Is that ok?" "Yeah thats fine! Where should we meet?" "Um... How about Tiger Fountian at the zoo?" Naruto thougt about it. 'Zoo, huh?'

"Um yeah sure see you then!" "Yeah see you..." Sasuke hung up. He sighed. "Nah, what just happened..." Sasuke walked back up the stairs, threw his towel into the hamper, connected his phone to the charger, fell onto the bed. "Shit is this real?" He sighed and turned on the bed and slept.

* * *

**Anyone believe in love at first sight? Or... lust in this case...**


	3. Family Problems?

**This chap's hella short so bear with me, kk?**

* * *

"Where is that dobe?!" Sasuke asked himself. 'He should've been here by now. Did he maybe blow me off? No wait, he was the one that asked me out so he couldn't have done that and if he needed to cancel, he could've sent me a text' Sasuke had arrived around 9:50 AM and right now it was 10:20 AM. 'I swear if that idiot doesn't show up in 5 minutes, I will personally cast-!' "HEY SASUKE!"

"AGH!" Naruto suddenly tackled him to the ground. "What the fuck, DOBE!" "Ehehe sorry... I just wanted to see if I could scare you :P"

"BAKA ANO IVE BEEN HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR JUST SO YOU COULD SCARE ME?!" Naruto seemed to have cowered a little at the tone of Sasuke's voice. 'H-he's the one that's scaring me!' The blonde cringed.

"Ok, ok sorry Sasuke..." Naruto then flashed one of his signature grins. "Come on, let's go! I got some tickets for the new movie that came out yesterday!"

"Hn..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~After the movie~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey that was a good movie, neh Sasuke?" Naruto stretched his arms and intertwined his fingers behind his head.

"Hn." Sasuke replied cooly. "Is that all you know how to say? 'Hn' ?! What, don't tell me your vocabulary is that short?"

"Whatever." Sasuke failed to noticed the blue orbs that were staring at him from behind until he noticed that Naruto wasn't walking beside him. He turned around to see the blonde staring at his ass.

"Naruto? What, see something you like?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto seemed to snap out of his trance. "Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto asked. "I said, see something you like?" It didn't take long for Naruto's face to flush.

"H-huh? Oh n-no I just..." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke laughed. "I was kidding, dobe hehe. Come on, we can go to GameStop or something and buy a game. And then we can go over to my house after." Naruto blushed even more and looked away, looking in every other direction except Sasuke.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean, like, I'm a stranger and stuff and I don't think you'd be the type of person to let a complete stranger into your house." Sasuke chuckled. "Well then, why don't we get more aquainted over some frozen yogurt?"

"What about ramen?"

"No." Naruto pouted as he walked over and gave Sasuke a hug, leaning on his side a little more than hugging. "Fine." "You're paying right?" Naruto glared at him playfully.

"Hell no." "You asked me out so you're paying."

"Who the hell made that rule?!" They both laughed as they walked clumsily to the frozen yogurt shop. Once they got there, they waited patiently, but there was this couple in front of them that kept on yelling at each other. Naruto glanced at a group of kids sitting at a table. Their little figures shivered and fear had shown through their eyes. One seemed like he was about to cry.

"U-um, excuse me, sir &amp; ma'am, but you're scaring some of the kids. I suggest you should lower your voice down a little or take this arguement somewhere private." Naruto tried to calm the couple down but his efforts seemed absolutely fruitless when the woman turned to him, her face painted red with anger.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU LITTLE BRAT! W-wait a minute...? Naruto?" Naruto's eyes widened. "B-BAA-CHAN?! WAIT A MINUTE! WHEN DID YOU AND PERVY SAGE GET BACK TO KONOHA?!" Naruto grinned as his godfather turned to look at him.

"NARUTO! How have you been, kiddo!" Jiraiya laughed before giving a Naruto a noogie, who's grin matched up with the older man's. "Um, excuse me but who are you?" Sasuke, feeling forgotten, stood there awkardly.

" That's what I should be asking you, kid. Anyway, we're Naruto's godparents. Now, who are you?" jiraiya straightened up a little as did Naruto. "U-um, Baa-chan, this is Sasuke. He's a friend of mine." Naruto smiled bashfully. "So, Naruto? When did you realize you were into boys?" Naruto sputtered before turning around and tackling the older man, who seemed much stronger as Naruto didn't even make him budge.

"W-what are you talking about?! We're just friends, jeez!" Tsunade raise an eyebrow. "Heh, sure brat." Jiraiya smirked. "Well, Tsunade. You owe me 1500 yen, remember?" Tsunade thought for a minute before remembering the bet she made with Jiraiya.

"W-what?! When did we make a bet?" Tsunade stuttered, acting as if she didn't even know of the bet. "We made the bet when Naruto was still living with us, remember now? You bet that Naruto was straight. I bet that he was gay, so you owe me." Jiraiya grinned.

"I DONT OWE YOU SHIT!" Tsunade barked. "Um, ma'am? You're keeping up the line..." The guy at the register seemed nervous and afraid of provoking the woman.

"HUH?! O-oh... Sorry, I will have a chocolate hazelnut with strawberries on the side and he will have the raspberry with chocolate drizzle. Naruto, what would you and your friend like? Jiraiya will pay for your orders." Tsunade grinned evilly at Jiraiya.

"W-what?! When did I say that?!" Jiraiya seemed to cower a little. "You didn't say anything. I said you will so you will." Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped. "Um, maybe you should pay for the yogurt already?" Naruto pointed toward the man that was scared stiff, holding the two yogurt cups. "H-huh? Oh right, thank you. Come on, boys. Go order. Again, Jiraiya will be paying for yours." Tsunade walked to a table and set the cups down.

"Can we have another chocolate hazel with choco drizzle and white chocolate chips and what about you, Sasuke?"

"I'll have the same without drizzle." The man nodded before going to the machines and making the yogurt cups.

"So she's your godmother?" Sasuke asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. They took care of me ever since my parents died so we're really close but they had to move because Baa-chan got a new job in the states. They left about 2 years ago so I haven't seen them in a while."

"Ah, I see." Sasuke thought for a minute. " If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when your parents died?"

Naruto raised his hand to his chin in a thinking pose before turning towards Jiraiya.

"Hey pervy sage, how old was I when Ma and Pa died?" Jiraiya turned towards them with he yogurt cups in hand. "Huh? Oh, you were probably around 2-3 years old. Here." Naruto and Sasuke took their cups before all three of them walked to the table.

"So, Sasuke, how long have you known Naruto?" Sasuke blushed. "Um, I just met him yesterday..." Naruto jumped into the conversation, as if avoiding any possible unnecessary comments.

"Yeah, we met during one of my jobs, and my friend introduced him to me. He decided to hang out together today to get to know a little more about each other ehehe..." Jiraiya was a little suspicious of Naruto's somewhat tense behavior. He raised an eyebrow. "I see. So, Sasuke, how old are you?"

Sasuke lifted his head, somehow during the conversation, found his ice cream one of the most interesting things in the world. "Huh? O-oh, um I'm 23." Naruto's eyes widened. "23?! Oh, I'm 24." Naruto grinned. " Naruto, we missed your birthday this year and last year, didn't we? Is there anything you want?" Naruto thought for a minute. "Um, maybe the Kuroko No Basuke anime series? OR THAT REALLY COOL NINJA HEADBAND THAT'S REALLY POPULAR RIGHT NOW! Please!"

Jiraiya took out his iPhone and began searching for said headband. "Which one?" The white-haired man held up his phone for Naruto to see. "The leaf one!" Jiraiya nodded before taking a screenshot. Tsunade was busy searching up the anime and keeping a note of the name. Sasuke leaned up to Naruto's ear.

"Hey, Naruto, when was your birthday?" "October 10."

"So last week?" Naruto nodded. " Oh, happy belated birthday then"

"Thanks." Naruto smiled cheerfully.

"Well, we need to get going so hopefully we will meet again." Tsunade announced before slowly standing up with her empty cup, as did Jiraiya.

"W-wait, why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight? You too, Sasuke! I'll give you guys my new address right now." Jiraiya spoke up. "Naruto, you moved? What about your old house?" Naruto happy smile faltered into a saddened frown. "I-I couldn't stand to live there anymore." He muttered.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade's faces dropped along with his. Sasuke just sat there. "I-is there something wrong?" He asked. Everyone's face looked up at him and changed in an instant.

"It's fine, Sasuke, just some family problems of ours." Tsunade grinned. "Oh well, here's the address! Let's meet up maybe around 6?" Naruto handed everyone else a piece of paper with his address scribbled on them. "Sure, but do you have any sake?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya shaking his head.

"Baa-chan, I thought you would cut out on drinking! You promised me!" Naruto started to pout. "Sorry, Naru! It's jut something I can't stop! Bad habits die hard, ya know?" Tsunade grinned with a thumbs up. Naruto sighed with a nod. "Alright then, I'll see you guys later. C'mon Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded before everyone picked up their stuff and headed for the door. After they all said their goodbyes, they headed in opposite directions. "So, Sasuke? What do you thinks of my family so far?" Sasuke looked up from his phone. "Hn? Oh, I can see who you got your traits from, and apperently they show pretty easily."

Sasuke smirked, while Naruto chuckled. "Ha, that's what everybody says! Anyway, I gotta get home to get ready for dinner so yeah call me when you can, okay?" "Yeah, sure. See you." Naruto waved before walking towards a street surrounded by apartments.

'Well, that was interesting. Huh, and to think. I thought he was gonna fuck me on the first date.' Sasuke chuckled before heading towards his own house, unaware of green eyes glaring at his back as he went.

**YASSSS OK SO YEAH YOU GET A SMALL PEEK AT NARU-CHAN'S FAMILY AND SHIT SO UM... YEAH. ANYWAY IM FINALLY UPDATING SO REVIEW AND STAY TUNED XD**


	4. Naruto's Stalker

**Hei, guys!I FINALLY UPDATED! It's been a while hehehehe….please don't kill me…. Anyway, it's really short since I don't exactly have enough time to write. I'm currently writing the next chapter for Fucked Up Soulmate, so no worries! Enjoy da chapter.**

* * *

_"That idiot...what was he thinking? Naruto's mine, how dare you even lay a finger on him! I swear, one piece of evidence to prove you're a man-whore is all I need to convince Naruto."_ A thin, and petite figure slowly creeped backwards from its place behind a sign to run swiftly around the corner into an alley.

"Come on, guys. We need to follow Naruto and get to an alley around his apartment. Get the equipment and move!" The figure yelled at two guys who were about a head taller than her. They were both lean and built.

One was clad in a maroon colored shirt, a dark gray leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. His dark red hair spiked in different directions and black thick eyeliner hid the bags under his light turquoise eyes.

The other had long dark brown hair that reached all the way down to his waist. He wore a dark green military style jacket, a light gray t-shirt, maroon colored jeans, and black hiker boots.

The pink-haired girl stomping her way to the van wore a light pink leather jacket, a frilly light green blouse, long white flowing skirt, and light pink flats.

The red-haired sighed as he picked up a box of ropes, duck tape, and a sharp kitchen knife.

"We're not going to actually hurt Naruto, right? I mean, he's a really good friend to us, Gaara. I won't continue with this...whatever this is, if it ends up with Naruto in the hospital. I'm still wondering as to why you would even agree to this, Gaara. You're a closer friend to him." The brown-haired picked up his large Nikon camera and threw the strap around his neck.

"Sakura gave me her word that she wouldn't hurt Naruto. Believe me when I say this, Neji. If she ever tried, I also wouldn't hesitate to break her neck. I'm only here because I need the money to pay the rent for my apartment. It's already a week overdue, and I can't start work until next week." The one now named Gaara, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he followed Sakura to his van. Neji sighed as well.

Once they got everything into the van, they took off to the alley closest to Naruto's apartment, the two guys hoping for the best. Naruto was in a relationship with Sakura from the last year of middle to school to the second year of high school. Sakura was devastated when she found out Naruto wanted to break up with her because he realized he was gay. She stayed holed up in her room, depressed, for a month before she came around and went back to school.

She seemed okay at first, but Gaara and Neji had noticed how she instantly targeted any girl that dared to speak to Naruto when she was around. She made the girls suffer and by the end of their second year, Naruto had no girl friends.

That wasn't as bad as a problem for Naruto, though. He liked having girls around, but he didn't particularly need them. His boy friends were enough. He didn't know that Sakura was the biggest problem he would have to face. When Gaara and Neji finally confronted her, she told them her devious plan. If she was going to get Naruto back, she was going to make Naruto get sick of only hanging around guys and will come back to her for comfort and a refreshing moment in the bedroom.

To keep Sakura from doing anything rash, they decided to stick around with her and help with anything that didn't seem too harsh and to convince her to stop her plans along the way.

She's gotten better but she still vowed to herself that she would not give up on him, even after high school. Now, here they were, stalking her ex in hopes to finally get the plan over with.

"That guy Naruto was with didn't seem that bad. I kind of don't want to interfere with Naruto's love life if he doesn't want us to." Neji said. Gaara sighed as he heard Sakura yell at Neji for even thinking that they should just step off.

"No way, Neji! The fact that the other guy wasn't too bad is exactly why I shouldn't step off from something that could crash my whole plan I've worked so hard on. I will not let that man-whore steal Naruto from me at any costs!" Sakura glared ahead of her as she continued driving.

_"That's right, Naruto-kun. You're mine. And mine only."_


End file.
